


Salt

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: YGO Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Beaches, F/M, I really miss the beach after writing this, Peachshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea loves her view at work. Getting hired with Mai at the new bar on the beach turned out to be the best job she's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

“Look at them, their perfect tans and cold margaritas…assholes.” Mai muttered under her breath, slamming the bright green plastic margarita glass down on the counter to be filled up. “I would kill for that tan right now.”

“I would kill for that margarita right now.” Tea giggled, filling up the glass with frozen strawberry margarita and smiling at the older man who’d ordered it for his wife. “There you go sir. Have a salty day.” She smiled at him as he turned away with the drink in his hand.

She watched him laugh with his wife, probably telling her about ‘the two crazy girls at the bar’.Mai groaned, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and leaning against the bar to fan herself with her hands. “Is it 5 yet? I’m sick of serving cold drinks to perfect people.”

Tea just laughed. No it wasn’t quite five. They still had an hour to go and that included a lot of cleaning and moving around in the heat. At least they had shade from the straw bar roof. Getting a job with Mai at the new tiki bar on the beach was a fantastic idea. She got free drinks, a decent salary and she was right on the beach every day. That wasn’t why she stayed working there though. She stayed because of the view.

The salty breeze blew against the back of her sweat slicked neck keeping her cool as she leaned on the bar counter. Staring out past all of the perfect tans and cold margaritas, she spotted their group of friends. They set up blankets and an umbrella on the hot sand but Tristan and Joey could be seen flailing around in the shimmery blue ocean waves. Her eyes zeroed in on Yugi, sitting on a sandy orange beach towel and clutching his sides in laughter when a wave wiped out Joey. His skin glistened in the sunlight from suntan lotion and sand clung to his back in spots. Salt water dripped from his hair and Tea wished she could watch the drops gliding down his skin.

In an hour she’d be out there with them, letting the sun turn her skin to gold, smelling the salt and coconut lotion on Yugi’s skin and tasting what was left of his margarita on his lips. This job was perfect. “Well, At least we have a good view.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, savory and to the point ^.^


End file.
